Foreign Salvage
by Set.This.House.On.Fire
Summary: Her name is Anastasia, a doll who was used until she finds a new  power that unites her with the Demon Lord far before her time.  How does the Dog Demon react to the fiesty Human woman that wields a sword that possibly surpasses his own  swords power?
1. It's Alright, Ma I'm Only Bleeding

**A/N: Of course I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters. **

I felt myself grow weary with every endless city we entered and left. Hakodate to Tokyo wasn't as fun of a trip as I'd tried to make it since my mom switched places with my _stepfather_, hoping we'd forge a bond over those hours of continual traveling. The plan was to take the shinkansen from Hakodate to Hachinohe, then finally from Hachinohe to Tokyo. It was going to be a smooth six hours but Davie, my stepfather, wanted to stop and observe the various scenes and experience about every gift shop the place offered. Plus, our shinkasen got cancelled twice. So a six hour trip turned into a sixteen hour nightmare. Did I mention I'm from the States? My Japanese consisted of_ Kon'nichiwa, Domo Arigato, _andmuch to Davie's irritation, _Baka yaro_ (stupid idiot). This meant everywhere we went, people eyed me walking next to Davie. He was tall, handsome and fit in with the bustling crowd. I was a bit tall and Hispanic with golden brown skin. They would chatter up a conversation in the fastest-speaking Japanese I'd ever heard to me and him. Davie would nod and laugh, gesturing his hand towards me, introducing me as Anastasia and the people would laugh and, what I assumed to be, apologize for their mistake.

My mom met Davie at a doctor's convention in Arizona and supposedly, it took off from there. He constantly visited, bringing expensive gifts and promises of their future. After two years and consistent nudging, my mom agreed to pack up and head to Davie's country. Much to my dismay. I had to say goodbye to all my friends and family that I'd grown up with. Tears cannot explain the waterfalls pouring from my eyes. I hadn't talked to my mom since then really. She doesn't really listen to me nowadays anyways. Ever since someone new came in to love her, she has been engulfed in that passionate attention, ignoring most everything else.

_Even the way he stares at me._

It started a couple of months after they had met and Davie came over for dinner. I was fifteen. Arizona, during the summer, had long days and short nights. Which meant more time for me to go swimming and enjoy myself. I was floating on my back, forgetting about the rest of the world until something made me open my eyes a crack. Davie leaned against the doorway, watching me with licentious eyes. I slowly stood up, instinctively covering myself up in the water. "_Dinner is ready_" he would tell me, before a couple more seconds of awkward staring and turn around just to walk inside and kiss my laughing mom. It felt so horrible. I knew I should've talked with mom, but she looked so happy to be in love. I supported her.

When mom went away at nights to help hospitals that were understaffed, Davie would volunteer to stay with me. I dreaded it so much. She would kiss me goodbye, kiss him, and walk away to leave him staring at me. "_You have grown so much, my little Kawaii Ningyo". _He would eye me over, "_Such soft curves and sculpted features, we must keep you locked away from the rest of the world." _

Davie sat at the couch, so close, it made me close my eyes. He touched my hair, lifting one of the curls and brushing stray strands from my eyes. "_Look at me. It is rude to take compliments without expressing gratitude. I shall show you how to properly thank a gentleman's praise."_

Turning my head towards him, he forced his lips on mine. I whimpered. He forced his tongue into my mouth, the bitter taste of alcohol made me gag.

I tried forcing myself back, but his hand grabbed a fistful of my hair and shoved me back towards his face. I was drowning in the taste of alcohol and cigarettes. I finally was crying when he released me smiling victoriously. "_That's how you show your appreciation to me now, my Kawaii Ningyo._"

He left me sitting there with a hand over my mouth, shaking all over. I found out later, Kawaii Ningyo meant pretty doll. A doll means a plaything, something you can dress, handle and use however you pleased. It was my perfect description, because a doll is used but never tells their secrets. They just accept it. Just as I had the following years to come.

He never touched me more than that, a kiss or grope. He said the timing would be perfect when he would make me a woman. The time was coming, and I just had to count my hours until then.

A screeching halt snapped me back to reality. We were in Tokyo. I stared, my mind trying to take in everything at once. The lights, the crowds, the excitement. The car was waiting to pick us up, a small wrinkled man holding a sign that said _Uragirimono _beckoned us into the back seat. I sat to the far right, pretending to be deeply fascinated with a man selling cheap jewelry and turned my iPod on to its' fullest extent. He already closed the window connecting the back to the front. I already tensed up.

"_I think it's almost time. I can feel it._" was all he whispered before removing the buds out of my ears and forcing himself on my lips the rest of the ride up there.

My mom greeted us with open arms in front of the beautifully lavish house behind her. I gave her a one-armed, quick hug before rushing to my room. In here is where everything that is bad will go away, it will all end. I was awarded a beautiful view with a window seat large enough for me to lay on. The sky was fading to dark but still illuminated with Tokyo's own lights. I sat at the window seat and gazed outside. My room was facing the back, which gave rare views of rolling hills and green grass. This was my escape.

I felt my blood freeze when mom told me she was offered a job due to Davie's influence on the medical field. The job was that night. I begged her to stay, making up some excuse of home-sickness. "_Don't worry, Davie is here for you._"

My stomach churned painfully. She walked out the door and I ran to my room. Davie was in the kitchen. I was hoping he'd stay there or go watch the TV. until he fell asleep. I laid on my window seat, trying to lull myself to sleep hoping he'd see and go away. The door creaked open, making my heart race. I could feel his body heat next to me, his eyes I know were watching me. It was so quiet, with inner relief I thought he left. Suddenly, pain erupted from my skull as my hair was being jerked upright to bring me to my feet.

"_Why are you playing games with me? You know I said I was ready. That means you should be happy and waiting for me like a good Lady._"

I tried pushing him, but his height and strength were too much for me to overtake. In his once again drunken rage, he slammed me against the wall, shoving his lips onto mine which such force it felt like he was bruising my mouth. His hand traveled south and gripped my bottom, picking me up with ease and throwing me onto the bed. When did his shirt come off? My head was throbbing as I cried for him to stop and let me be. That earned a slap for talking out of place. All I could imagine was being in my moms arms, back in Arizona. How did my shirt come off? His hand was cupping my breast, squeezing too hard. He took my cries of pain for moans and smirked in the dark. "_See, I told you this will feel good for you too._"

I became a doll. A thing to be used and tossed aside. No feelings, no defiance. I wasn't going to win. His hand forced its' way into my pants. It pushed aside the thin cotton and into me. I screamed. He covered my mouth as he entered places no one like him should touch. The force he used made it hurt. My hips jerked, trying to pry themselves away from his evasive touch. "_Shh! Stop, stupid girl!_" he hissed, as the sound of a car pulling into the garage sounded. Davie jumped up, grabbing his shirt and ran out of my room to his. I heard the shower start up. I sat there, drying tears on my face and a new pain between my legs.

The front door opened, prompting me to throw on my shirt and lay on my bed. It felt so hard to move now. My moms head stuck through my door, smiling. "_They messed up my hours. I am going in tomorrow._" Before she left, I called her back. She sat at my bed, confused since I don't talk to her much anymore. When she truly saw my swollen eyes, she held me just like back in the States. "_What's wrong, mija?_" she asked, stroking my hair. I told her the story. The whole story, my whole pain. When I was finished, sobbing quietly, she sat so still it felt like she disappeared and left me there.

"_Why? Why make up a story that vulgar and horrific just to separate Davie and I_?" she asked bluntly.

I slowly lifted myself from her arms and stared into her face to make sure she heard me. Her beautiful face was angry and defiant. My heart broke. She hadn't believed me, her daughter. She believed the disgusting man who claimed to love her, claimed to want to spend his life with her. My eyes widened as I realized his hold over her, and I ran. Ran down the stairs, out the house and towards the hills. I ran until it pained me and burned my lungs. I collapsed beside a decaying building surrounded by tall cherry blossom trees. Crying didn't come to me anymore. There was nothing left to cry about. It was pure, white-hot anger. Anger that froze my heart, numbed my nerves and shushed my brain. I felt myself die there and let a lurking monster take hold of me to protect me from the worlds evil.

The new me looked at the world around me and smiled. It was prepared to take back what they stole from me. I got up from my piteous state on the ground and was going to walk back until the building seemed to.. _Whisper _my name. I went towards it. The wooden doors were so badly rotted, I broke it by gently trying to push it open. Inside, boxes upon boxes were stacked all around. Clothes were laid about and random portraits of women were hung. I don't know why I was even in here until something sparked in the dark. When I neared it, the energy around it began a soft humming as if it were powering to life. I couldn't really make out what it was.

Glancing around to make sure no stragglers occupied the shack, I reached out towards it. My hand felt like a magnet as it grasped what now became apparent as a sword. Something new flared to life inside of me. An unknown wind blew across the room and lit candles stacked along the wall. Power filled me, the sword equally happy to be in the hands of the owner again. '_Wait, owner? Happy? This is an inanimate object I never even know till now!_' my mind objectified, causing my power rush to come crashing down. The sword was certainly beautiful, with ornate gems encrusted into the bottom right of the long blade. It still felt attached to me, as if I couldn't just leave it alone and walk away. I took it with me.

I arrived at the house, pushing open the door with the sword loosely held in my right hand. Mom was startled as she leaned against the counter with Davie across from her. They both looked at me, mom with confused anger and Davie with just pure malice. When I looked back, something in my dead eyes made them shrink back. I made my way to my room, placing a chair under the knob to lock it. Looking out into the horizon, I realized the sword was going to change something. A huge part of my life.

I laid down on the window seat, my bed too much of a memory I didn't want surfacing now. My sword, for it was mine, I could feel it, was in my arms as I cuddled it. It was going to change me, I just waited to see when the change would take over.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Yeah, it's my first story on here.

R&R so I know I have something to write for.

I know it has Sesshomaru in it but I decided to let this

Be a little introductory page.

J


	2. Was it A Dream?

**A/N I don't own Inuyasha or any of its people.. Sadly ;o**

**In case you're wondering, I do name my chapters after songs.**

**Sometimes I'm lucky and both the title and song relate to the story. **

**But it's usually just the title or just the song. **

**Anyways, here you go. :D**

It was such a beautiful sight. Everything was endless miles of forest and mountain chains. I was standing next to a fresh, clear river where I stooped to cup some water in my hands The taste of pure, crisp liquid cooled off my suddenly sweltering body. It was becoming unbearably hot, making me strip off my jacket and sweats. _Why the hell was it so hot_?

Suddenly, scorching metal materialized on the side of my hip and branded itself onto my skin. I hissed in pain, suddenly feeling the burn crawl over my flesh. It inched its way across my back and over my stomach. The pain made my knees buckle, and I fell to the floor yanking the metal sword from my side. The glowing blade shined as if newly refurbished and ready. _Ready for what?_

When the searing hot pain subsided, I stood and touched the area where only seconds before, had been on fire. There was no pain nor blisters, just cool flesh once more. I lifted my shirt to further examine myself when what I saw made my jaw drop. Where I felt the flames was replaced with thin, delicate tattooed lines. It curled and interlaced across my stomach, down my right hip and thigh, then made its' way to my back. It was very beautiful and if you looked closely enough, there were Japanese symbols elegantly interwoven with the cascading curls.

The sword vibrated in my hand and jerked in backwards, bringing me out of my thoughts and causing me to turn my head in the direction it seemed to be pointing to. Someone was residing in the area just beyond those group of trees. Instead of running the opposite way like my mind said, I trusted my gut and walked slowly in the direction where my sword seemed to be magnetized to. Pushing through the thicket of leaves and branches, I found the unknown person I felt inclined to see. He was sitting down and leaning against the thick tree trunk, eyes closed and head tipped down, asleep. Silver hair, for boring gray couldn't describe its' color, fell past his shoulders and hid his face from me, his legs were pulled towards him so he could rest his elbow on his knees. I looked around cautiously and took a few steps closer to see if I could figure out some more about this man.

Those steps seemed to spring him into action, because before I could blink he stood in plain view. I almost gasped when he stepped forward. He was the most beautiful man I've ever seen. His hair drifted in the wind, revealing a face that had two purple stripes marking each cheek and a matching crescent moon on his forehead with _pointed ears_? His billowing, decorated red and white kimino was tied by a yellow sash and strapped down with armor, also displaying two swords at the side of his hip. What looked like a large, furry boa resided on his right shoulder and its' silky looking fur blew in the wind in rhythm to his hair. All this exotic wear enhanced his apparent stoic features, but nothing made me entranced more than those two liquid gold pools that shimmered in the rays of the setting sun.

Another step broke me out of my trance and focus on his hand reaching for the weapon on his hip. I felt my pulse speed up as he drew his own flashing piece of metal. He pointed it towards my hand which held my sword, and bent forwards slightly causing me to believe this certainly wasn't his first and definitely not his last fight.

I felt awkward standing there, lifting my own sword and pointing it like him but I didn't pull it off with such ease due to the fact that I wasn't used to the weight that came with it. _How can I be fighting someone I just met? _I thought, panicking as I faced possible death.

He leaned into his attack and I squeezed my eyes shut, standing in the same position hoping for the best. A forceful blast knocked me back a few feet, making me land on my ass hard. When I opened my eyes, he stood further back, sword drawn and eyes narrowed trying to figure out what happened. Scrambling to my feet, I prepared myself for another attack with my eyes open this time, and found myself crossing swords like I've know these moves all my life. He would thrust downwards and I would catch his hit and bring it upwards to shove him away. He would slice diagonally and I would slice horizontally to knock it out the way. I don't know how I was doing what I was doing, but I'm damn glad I was.

_It is my sword he wants, but why_? I thought, continuing this deadly dance with him. I don't understand how I was moving just as quickly as he was, matching blow for blow.

"_Stop! What do you want of me!" _I screamed. This caused him to falter, to slightly show a hint of confusion. He stepped back, studied me and drew his hand back preparing to strike me with what I now noticed, were extremely, sharp claws.

**Sesshomaru **

The sun was setting already. Naraku is dead and gone, now it is my duty to gain control of all the western lands I've inherited. Rin and Jaken were continuing their insistent arguing over who knows what, but it was getting to my nerves. As was many other things that wouldn't normally bother me. Though Naraku is gone, I can't get the feeling that all is well and peace, or what comes close to it, has settled over the lands once more.

Rin's stomach grumbled, but the silly little girl never admitted she was hungry for the sake of keeping us going. It was a long day with no breaks in our walking, so I instructed Jaken to take Rin and feed her. He was going to object until he looked into my face, instead resorting to small mumbles as he pulled Rin along into the deep forest.

This finally gave me some chance for some quiet, where I can plan my next moves. Finally resting against a tree, I speculated over what will become of this journey. The source of my uneasiness had to be found before I can finally head home and continue the title as Lord of the Western Lands.

My head snapped up as I heard movements nearby and a unfamiliar scent. Someone was beyond the trees and near the river. A girl. A human girl at that. But what was a human doing so deep and far into the forest; the nearest village was a couple miles away. There was something emanating from her, she held something in her possession that no human should be able to control, yet alone have. It was an ancient power, so strong. And it was coming near me.

I stood facing my opponent, for once I killed her I would surely come to retain a great power she must have foolishly stumbled upon. Before drawing Toukijin, something odd about this human made me hesitate for a few moments. She wore strange clothes, such of that as Inuyasha's human girl, and possessed physical features that I've never seen before -in neither demon nor human.

She took another step towards me which encouraged me to remove my weapon from its' resting place. The girl looked shocked and frightened which confirmed my theory of her accidentally coming into contact with the powerful blade. Too bad it would be the mistake that would end her life. I bent at my knees and ran towards her, anticipating to slice through her lower abdomen and end it then and there. But no sooner had I started running that I was blasted back a couple yards by the sword. _How did some human conjure that up?_ I tried once more and was even more astounded when she fought back, accurately matching my strikes with her own. And just a couple of seconds ago she was scared to the bone.

Then suddenly, she opened her mouth and spoke words I have never heard uttered amongst these lands. The language was odd and caused even me to step back. So she was a foreigner? Figures with those abnormal looks and dialect that sure wasn't anywhere from around here. How she stumbled into these parts was beyond me. Regardless, I still wanted what she had. I recoiled my hand in order to strike her once with my claws and drop her dead right there. When I slashed downwards, I caught not flesh, but a mass of fog. She tilted her head as if trying to figure this out as well and slowly continued to fade. Damn, there went my chance to retrieve yet another significant blade.

**Anastasia **

As I thought my vision was fading from being struck down, it was slowly returning with bright light. Forest scenery was replaced with a view of hills and a rising sun. I looked around my bedroom, slowly sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

_It was just a dream._

I consoled myself, yawning and stretching while rolling of the window seat. Something clanked on the floor next to my feet, and when I looked down my heart raced. It was the decorated sword, shining and restored just as vividly as I remembered in my dreams. Dreams? It wasn't a dream then? A vision?.. I placed a hand on the bare flesh of my hip and felt the risen skin. Carefully lifting up the shirt, there revealed the delicate, thin lines of a tattoo produced in my dream. I really started panicking now.

_What do I do_? I thought to myself. If this sword and tattoo are real just as my dream, then.. That man is real, as is his intent to kill me and take this weapon. My heart tripled in beating causing me to become a bit light-headed. I collapsed on my bed and rested my chin on my hand, trying to figure out a plot. There wasn't much to figure since I have no clue what's going on..

A sharp knock on the door made me jump a few feet into the air and turn my head to see my mom step in. "_You aren't going to school today. Instead, you and Davie will spend the day here talking about what is it that seems to have gotten you two off on such a bad start._"

She came in to hug me, but when I didn't return the favor she simply walked out. My body felt heavy and my mind became horrified at the idea of a whole day trying to hide from _him_… No, I wasn't going to hide in this house. I wanted to run away, but where? I hardly know our address much less the layout of Tokyo. A bag stuffed with a blanket, money, food and my iPod was all I was going to take with me. I wore some comfortable shorts and t-shirt with tennis shoes and had placed the sword on a strap I made on my hip at least until I could decide on what to do.

I crept out of my room, making as little of noise as I could manage. It was to the hidden shack until I came up with another place. The sliding glass doors that led to the back were just in sight and I practically felt like running to my escape. Hand on the handle, I was there!

"_Where are you going, my Kawaii ningyo? I have special plans today."_

That voice froze my body, sending chills everywhere. No, no I was there. I'm not done! I turned to find him standing there in a robe, eyeing me and my sword. Please, keep breathing and keep calm. "_Such a deadly weapon to be having there, my sweet lady._" he said, stepping forward.

I suddenly felt myself grabbing a glass vase on the table and throwing with all my might at him. I was able to escape outside! My heart pumped as I flew across the grounds, running in the direction of my destination. I heard Davies angry shouts, propelling me to move faster. The shack came into view and I almost laughed in relief when I made it inside.

The relief ended when I heard shouts of my name nearby.

_He couldn't have been that fast! He was so far back!_ I thought, feeling flustered. I had no where to go, he was going to find me one way or another. I crawled into the middle of the room, into a clearing in the middle. I hadn't noticed before. There were markings on the ground. I cradled myself. "_Please, take me away. Where I belong. Take me away!" I whispered. _

_Instantly I felt the power rush surge through my veins again, and the lined candles sparked to life. Davies shouts became more faint and the ground became less sturdy. I was being lifted and pulled away, and what should have scared me consoled me as I was getting my wish to be gone. Blackness ate away my vision, and whether dead or alive I was away from him, mom, and the world that passed me by._

_Okay, another chapter for my loves._

_Sorry it took forever cause who knew school would be so busy. -_-_

_Anywho I see I got visitors but no comments. :'(_

_Thanks for making me sad._

_Stories + Comments= A very happy author _

_:D Hope you enjoyed it so far!_


	3. Listen to the Rain

**A/N I don't own Inuyasha or its' characters.. :(**

My breathing was shaking and my lungs were fighting to intake as much air as I could manage. It hurt all over as if I was cut and bruised on every area of my body. There was practically no energy running through me, not even enough to open my eyes and find out where I was. Maybe if I laid here long enough I would slip into a sleep and be taken back to my home and arms of my family and friends.

The air held a promise of rain which further consoled me. Rain was a way of relaxing me and smelling its essence kept me at peace. I felt myself slipping away into a comforting sleep until someone touched my cheek. _Someone_? It was a small hand, warm compared to my chilled skin. I managed to turn my head and open my eyes ever so slightly. The little girl had the most largest, bright brown eyes that stared curiously and worriedly into my face.

She spoke Japanese, yet it was spoken with a tongue that seemed more.. Odd than that of what I was used to hearing. I sighed, shaking my head slightly to indicate I couldn't understand her. She tilted her head not understanding and continued talking with an adorable smile. It made me grin to see her vibrant attitude. The rain started falling and the cool splashes of water on my face made me more alert.

I sat up slowly and looked around the forest. _I asked to take me away and it sends me to a forest_? I thought confused. The little girl watched me and started sneezing. Her nose turned a bright pink prompting me to withdraw my blanket from my bag. It was made of soft, crimson velvet and the material seemed to amaze her. I smiled unfolding it and offered half of it to her. Little children always had a special place in my heart for their innocence warmed me. She snuggled close to me suddenly eyeing my clothes inquisitively. Her own clothes were odd.. It was a checkered orange and pale yellow kimino held at the hips with a green sash. I've never seen kids in kiminos unless it was for a festival..

Thunder boomed causing her to snuggle close and I instinctively put a arm around her body. I didn't know who she was but the need to protect her as any other child filled me completely. Her sniffling turned into whimpers and I began singing a song that I remembered consoled me during frightening moments. It was in my native tongue so she watched me, giggling as I sang words she didn't understand but enjoyed. Her head swayed to the song and she hummed the melody. It made her happy for now.

All of sudden, the sound of wood splintering and a loud crash brought us out of our shared joy. Through the flashes of lightening I was able to see a scaly outline of a beast uprooting trees and throwing them to the side, heading straight towards us. I was on my feet pushing the girl behind me and trying to figure out a plan and what that thing was. When it neared us and lightening revealed its hideous scarred face, my heart leaped at my throat. IWhat the fuck kind of animal is this?/I I thought, refusing it to be anything other than that.

It grinned revealing jagged teeth that were stained and licked its thin lips. It took another step towards us and before I knew it, my sword was magically in my hand, pointed and ready to fight. I suddenly wasn't me anymore and I lifted the girl with one arm and slashed at the beast with my other to get past him and put the child to safety. When I settled her near the mouth of a cave, I was able to turn my back fast enough to avoid a jab he threw with a spiked tentacle-like thing that was his hand. Every move he tried I was faster and more cunning on my next move.

Surprisingly, he somehow grew a third arm that knocked me at my ribs into a tree. That knocked the wind and almost the fight out of me. The monster ran at full speed towards me and the best thing I could do was angrily thrust my sword in front of me and yell in frustration. What was left of my energy and emotion seemed to feed into the sword and illuminate it back to life. Bursts of golden light spilled forth and literally wrapped itself around the giant. Searing heat emanated from the light and his roars echoed as whatever it was that produced itself from my sword burned the animal right before my eyes.

**Sesshomaru**

The smell of rain drifted amongst the air, irritating me as I knew we'd have to rest in a cave or risk Rin getting sick. The only thing that has continuously been entering my mind was that human girl and powerful sword she had. _Was she even human or has my senses deceived me_? It perplexed me to know she got away with both her life and the sword.

I hadn't noticed that my deep thoughts busied me from Rins requests to go pick some flowers. So when I turned around I only saw Ah Un and Jaken. "_Where is Rin, Jaken_?"

"_My Lord? You gave her permission to pick some flowers._" replied the little green, fidgetting toad.

"_Have I not instructed you to always go with her, you incompetent fool_." I said coldly. It was my own mistake to let Rin wonder off in the dark but I had to vent my frustrations and the little toad was the only one there.

I left Jaken there crying his apologies and set off to track down Rin on her silly adventure. Small raindrops began to fall and the flashes of lightening lit up the stretch of forest. She wasn't so far away, just a little further ahead along with.. A very familiar scent.. Like that one girl and a mix of.. Demon.

I quickened my pace in order to block the demon from attacking Rin. It was a useless, petty demon that seemed to have found its' target. I saw the giant, scaly mound that was its back and was going to end his life quickly. Then end the girls and obtain what I've wanted.

Before my plan went into action, a blur rushed past the beast and appeared at the mouth of the cave with Rin, setting her safely at distance. It was the girl and instead of running away, she flashed her sword and began fighting. Not just fighting, but winning. It was an amusing sight, one I'd see to the end and wait for my turn in battle.

The girl was suddenly down. She hadn't noticed the extra arm the demon had and she went flying in the air. I actually felt myself to be disappointed that she went down and was about to go retrieve Rin after killing the monster myself. And then it happened.

An amazing source of light and power produced itself from the girls weapon. It was ribbons of the sun wrapping itself around the demon. Before I knew it, the creature was gone and the girl was on her feet staring at her own sword, just as shocked at what she had done. She placed it at her hip and went to Rin, kneeling and observing her to make sure she was fine.

When I stepped from my watching spot, they both looked at me. Rin with a smile, her with exasperated eyes. I placed a hand on my sword and walked towards them both. It was finally time to get what I've wanted.

"_No, Lord Sesshomaru! Please, she just protected me1" _cried Rin, her eyes growing wide as she noticed me removing my weapon from its' sheath. Her small body hugged the girl, almost protecting her. The girl was weary, breathing labored and body shaking from the cold. I didn't care but I couldn't walk away from such power.

She spoke, once again making me wonder where she came from. Her voice and words held nothing but poison and her eyes narrowed. Even in the face of danger she seemed indifferent about dying. It was different..

Rin hugged the girl, almost protecting her and looked at me with knowing eyes. For being a small child, Rin had years of knowledge that surpassed her physical age. I replaced my sword and turned my back. The girl was lucky Rin had just saved her life. I had a new plan, anyways.

We were going to find Megumi, the old family healer who could help with languages. From what I know, she had created an object that was supposed to help the wearer with any known language. Pretty damn convienant, given the situation. When I get to understanding this girl, she would tell me where she had gotten that sword. And give it up willingly now that she saved Rin, I would have to spare her life.

I continued walking, knowing Rin had convinced the girl to come along and stay following. Following. Another human girl under my watch. I inwardly sighed at the thought and found Jaken with Ah Un, ignored his questions and set off on the direction of my intended journey.

**So sorry this was late, I didn't realize how much work I had L**

**I really appreciate the comment and subscribers but I really need more reviews to give me the energy to keep going on in all this chaos :D **

**So review pllleeease **


End file.
